The Gweat Punkin Returns
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Three years ago, Chloe's 2-year-old daughter, Sophie, was sick on Halloween. Beca helped calm Sophie by telling her the story of the Great Pumpkin, who visited sick little girls and boys and brought them candy since they couldn't go trick-or-treating. Sophie loved the "Gweat Punkin," and Beca is about the resurrect it for this Halloween for another special treat.


**The Gweat Punkin Returns**

**Based on a prompt from horsegurl03: **[Prompt is shown at the end]

_Three years ago, Chloe's 2-year-old daughter, Sophie, was sick on Halloween. Chloe's best friend, Beca, helped calm Sophie by telling her the story of the Great Pumpkin, who visited sick little girls and boys and brought them candy since they couldn't go trick-or-treating. Sophie loved the "Gweat Punkin," and Beca is about the resurrect it for this Halloween for another special treat._

* * *

"I love you," Chloe told Beca as she pulled back from a kiss.

"I love you, too," Beca said. She let go of Chloe and knelt to hug Sophie.

"Do you hafta go?" five-year-old Sophie asked.

"I do," Beca said. "But, I promise I'll be back in time for us to go trick-or-treating, okay?"

"Okay," Sophie said, and Beca pulled her into a hug.

Beca kissed the side of Sophie's head and stood up. "I'm going to miss you two so much."

"We're going to miss you, too," Chloe said and sniffled. "You'd better go before we all start crying."

"Three months will fly by," Beca said, trying to make Chloe feel better. "And, I promise I'll call you every night from the road."

"You'd better," Chloe said, kissing Beca one more time.

"Come on, you big softie," Amy said. "I need to get you to the airport and get back to get ready for my date."

"Alright, alright," Beca said. "Bye. Love you!"

Beca grabbed her suitcase, and Amy pushed her out the door. Chloe closed the door behind them and let out a sigh.

"How about we order pizza for dinner?" Chloe asked, looking down at Sophie.

"Yay!" Sophie cheered.

_**~~ The Gweat Punkin Returns ~~**_

Beca told Amy her plan for Halloween as they drove to the airport.

"Do you think you can get everything I asked for?" Beca asked.

"Yes," Amy said. "I'll keep everything at my place. I'm curious to know how you're going to pull it off?"

"Leave that to me," Beca said with a smile. "I want it to be a big surprise for Sophie and Chloe. You can't say anything to anyone, especially Sophie and Chloe."

"I won't," Amy said. "I swear. It will be a great surprise for both of them."

Beca sat with a smile on her face as she watched the scenery go by. She realized Amy kept glancing at her as she drove.

"What?" Beca asked.

"You're so in love," Amy said with a chuckle. "And I don't just mean with Chloe."

Beca's smile grew wider as she said, "Not gonna lie. They are the best things to ever happen to me."

"Love looks good on you," Amy said.

"I have to admit," Beca said with a sigh. "I never thought Chloe and I would be romantically involved, especially when she stayed behind to be with Chicago after the USO Tour. And, when she came to me when the asshat threw her out, I knew she needed a friend. And that's all I ever thought we'd be. Friends."

"I could tell she was falling for you," Amy said.

"What? No way," Beca said.

"Yes, way," Amy responded. "It was obvious after Sophie was born. She would look at you when you were with Sophie, and the heart eyes were out in full force."

"You're wrong," Beca said. "She fell in love when I made up the _Great Pumpkin_ for Sophie."

"You mean the _Gweat Punkin,_" Amy said, laughing.

"That's still the cutest thing I've ever heard," Beca said. "She still calls it the _Gweat Punkin_."

"Well, here we are," Amy said, pulling to the curb to drop Beca off.

Amy helped Beca retrieve her luggage from the trunk and stood at the curb.

"Thanks for the ride," Beca told. "I knew Chloe would get emotional and didn't want her to have to drive home."

"You're welcome," Amy said.

Amy grabbed Beca in a bear hug, and Beca yelped. Beca hugged Amy back and whispered, "Take care of my girls for me."

"You got it, Cap," Amy said.

"See you in three months," Beca called back as she headed for the entrance.

_**~~ The Gweat Punkin Returns ~~**_

Beca called Chloe to let her know she had arrived at her first concert stop in Tokyo, Japan. It was after Midnight in LA, which meant it was almost five in the evening for Beca, so she left a message.

"_Hey, babe_," Beca said softly when Chloe's voicemail kicked in. "_I know you're sleeping, but I wanted to let you know I made it to Tokyo. I'm sixteen hours ahead of you right now, so I'll Skype you later around six in the evening your time, which will be around ten in the morning tomorrow for me. These times zones are freaky. I miss you and Soph so much already and can't wait to hear your voices. I love you, and I'll talk to you later._"

Chloe smiled as he listened to the message for the fourth time today. It's only been a day since Beca left and she missed her like crazy.

Chloe looked around the apartment and wondered how she and Sophie were going to manage, rambling around this big house without Beca. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of how Beca brought so much energy into the house that it never seemed so big.

Chloe let her thoughts wander back to how she came to live with Beca.

Chloe had been blindsided when she found herself pregnant, and Chicago told her he didn't want to be a father and kicked her out. She didn't know where else to go, so she had asked Amy to loan her the money to fly to LA. Beca took her in without hesitation, never asking for anything in return.

Chloe smiled as she remembered the day Sophie was born. Beca was in the delivery room with her. And Chloe recalls the exact moment she fell in love with her best friend.

_Beca was holding Sophie while Chloe rested. Beca kissed Sophie's forehead and gently touched her forehead to Sophie's._

"_Hey, Soph," Beca said, quietly so as not to disturb Chloe. "I'm Beca, and I'm going to be your best friend. I'm going to take care of you and your mommy as long as she lets me, I promise. And I always, __**always**__ keep my promises. Just ask your mommy. I love you, Sophie."_

Chloe wiped a tear from her eye as she remembered that day. She knew she and Beca had always had something special between them. It scared her to think she was falling in love with Beca. Not because she was a woman, but because she had always been her best friend Beca.

Chloe pushed those feelings down, and she, Sophie, and Beca became a family. They did everything together, and Chloe never got tired of the things Beca found to do with Sophie. Chloe was doing a good job of hiding her real feelings, until three years ago when Sophie was sick and couldn't go trick-or-treating.

Beca knew Sophie was upset, so she dressed up and went trick-or-treating to get Sophie candy. Beca didn't tell Chloe what she was doing.

When Sophie had gotten upset again and was crying for Beca, Chloe called her. Beca calmed Sophie down with the story of the _Great Pumpkin, _or as Sophie called it, the_ Gweat Punkin,_ who delivered candy to children who were sick on Halloween and had to stay home.

Beca showed up, dressed in a Pumpkin costume, and gave Sophie a bucket full of candy. Chloe couldn't hide her feelings any longer, and that night kissed Beca, telling her she loved her. Chloe was thrilled when Beca reciprocated her feelings. They've been a couple ever since.

"Mommy, can we talk to Beca now?" Sophie came running in to ask Chloe.

"Not yet, sweetie," Chloe said. "We have to wait for Beca to call us. It should be soon, I hope."

"I miss my Beca," Sophie said with a sigh.

"Me, too, baby. Me, too," Chloe said.

The mother and daughter sat quietly for a moment when Chloe had a thought.

"Where's your backpack?" Chloe asked. "Do you have any papers I need to see?"

"Oh, yeah," Sophie said, excitedly. "We're going to a museum."

Sophie jumped up and went to grab her backpack. She ran back over to Chloe and handed it to her before sitting back on the sofa to wait for Beca's call.

"A museum?" Chloe said. "That sounds exciting."

Chloe opened the backpack and took out the homework folder. She let the backpack drop to the floor and opened the folder just as she heard the ping of a Skype call coming in.

"It's Beca!" Sophie squealed, causing Chloe to jump and laugh.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said, answering the call.

"Beca!" Sophie squealed.

Beca's smile grew even wider when she saw Chloe and Sophie on her screen. "Hey! How are my girls?" Beca asked.

"We're good," Chloe said. "How's Tokyo?"

"It's noisy, busy, and has a lot of people," Beca said. "How was your day?"

"I'm going to a museum," Sophie said.

"You are?"

"Yep," Sophie said. "We're going to the Natural History Museum."

"Sounds like fun," Beca said, smiling at Sophie's excitement.

"Oh, look," Sophie said, grabbing her homework folder from Chloe. "I made you a picture."

Sophie went through the folder until she found the picture. "See?" Sophie said, holding it up for Beca to look at.

"Wow," Beca said. "Is that me and your mommy?"

"And me!" Sophie said. "It's our family."

"I love it," Beca said. "Can we hang it on the refrigerator, Chlo?"

"We sure can," Chloe responded with a bright smile.

"I'll do it," Sophie said and ran off to the kitchen.

Beca smiled and looked at Chloe. "So, how was your day?"

"Not bad," Chloe said. "Just missing you like crazy."

"I miss you, too," Beca said. "Oh, I left you something."

"You did?" Chloe said, her eyes suddenly watery. She loved how Beca was always doing such sweet things for her. And for Sophie.

"Yeah," Beca said. "It's in my office. You'll know it when you see it."

"Beca, Beca," Sophie cried out as she ran back into the living room.

"What's got you all excited?" Beca asked, giving Chloe a small smile as Chloe wiped her eyes.

"I'm going to be Captain Marvel for Halloween," Sophie said.

"Really?" Beca said. "You will be the best Captain Marvel ever."

"Yep," Sophie said proudly.

"Don't you have some homework to do, little missy?" Chloe asked.

"But I want to talk to Beca," Sophie whined.

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Beca said. "You should do your homework."

"Okay," Sophie said, taking her homework folder. "I love you, Beca. And I miss you."

"I love and miss you, too, Soph," Beca said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye," Sophie said and left the room.

"You okay?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Just emotional. I love you so much, and I can't believe that I get to call you my girlfriend."

"I love you, too," Beca said, sniffling. "How am I going to make it three months without you and Sophie to hug and cuddle every day."

"Among other things," Chloe said with a sexy wink.

Beca laughed and blushed. "I have to go. My car will be here soon to take me to rehearsal."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Have a great show."

"Thanks," Beca said. "I'll call you at the same time tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said. She blew a kiss at the screen, and Beca blew one back. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said before ending the call.

Chloe sat back and sighed. Remembering the 'gift' Beca said she left her, Chloe got up and went into Beca's office. She smiled when she saw the box sitting on Beca's desk.

Chloe sat in Beca's chair and opened the box. Inside she found a flash drive, which meant Beca made her a playlist, and one of Beca's band shirts. She pulled the shirt out and brought it up to her nose, inhaling Beca's scent.

Chloe let out a chuckle when she saw a small bottle of Beca's perfume, guessing that Beca left it so Chloe could spray Beca's shirt when the smell faded.

_**~~ The Gweat Punkin Returns ~~**_

Beca was having a blast on tour and always looked forward to Skyping with Chloe and Sophie. There had been a couple of days where the timing didn't work, so she missed out, but the tour was winding down, and she had only had two more shows.

"I'll see you guys in three days," Beca said through Chloe's computer screen. "I can't wait to get in on a Beale hug."

"Don't be surprised if it lasts for a while," Chloe said with a smile.

"I miss you, Beca," Sophie said. "I can't wait for you to be home, and we can go trick-or-treating together."

"I'm looking forward to it," Beca said. "It's getting late here, so I'd better go. I'll try and call you tomorrow. I might still be traveling to the next show. But I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said. "We love you!"

"I love you, too," Beca said and ended the Skype call.

"Mommy?" Sophie asked, looking up at Chloe.

"Yes, baby," Chloe said, looking down at Sophie.

"Do you think I can call Beca mama?"

"If that's what you want to do, I'm sure it will be okay," Chloe said. "Why are you asking now?"

"Because I miss her," Sophie said. "And she's like my mama and does everything for me that you do. And that's what Bella calls Aunt Brey."

"I think it's a great idea," Chloe said with a smile. "But, you'll have to ask Beca if it's okay with her."

"I will," Sophie said excitedly. "I'll ask her when she gets home."

Chloe smiled at how excited Sophie was. "It's time for bed. Go brush your teeth, and I'll be up to tuck you in."

"Okay, mommy," Sophie said and ran upstairs.

_**~~ The Gweat Punkin Returns ~~**_

Beca was backstage after finishing her last show when Theo walked in.

"You ready to go?" Theo asked. "The jet is gassed up and waiting for you."

"Yeah," Beca said with a big smile. "I can't thank you enough for allowing me to take the jet home tonight instead of tomorrow."

"It's the least we can do," Theo said. "This tour has been one of our biggest moneymakers to date. And we know you'll mope around tomorrow, bugging everyone to leave early. We know you want to get home to Sophie and Chloe."

"Thanks," Beca said.

"Come on, you big softie," Theo said with a laugh. "There's a car outside to take you to the airport."

Beca grabbed her stuff and followed Theo out of the dressing room. Before she knew it, she was on the jet heading to Los Angeles.

The jet landed around Midnight, and a car was waiting to take her home. She arrived just before one in the morning and quietly entered the apartment, so she didn't wake Chloe or Sophie.

Beca left her bags by the door and took off her shoes. She made her way upstairs in her socks and checked on Sophie first. Sophie was facing the door, and Beca couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she watched Sophie sleep for a moment. She whispered, "I love you, Soph," before quietly closing the door and going to her and Chloe's room.

Beca opened the door quietly and entered the room. She smiled when she saw Chloe snuggled up with the shirt she had left for her. She quickly shed her clothes and threw on some sleep shorts and a shirt and crawled into bed behind Chloe.

Chloe shifted, and Beca froze until Chloe had settled back down with a sleepy sigh. Beca settled down and fell asleep, holding Chloe.

_**~~ The Gweat Punkin Returns ~~**_

Beca woke the next morning to a squeal and kisses being peppered all over her face. She laughed, and Chloe grabbed her face and kissed her. Beca rolled Chloe over and leaned down to kiss her; Chloe grabbed her face and kissed her back. It was starting to get a little heated when Beca heard the patter of feet.

The door flew open, and Beca pulled back from the kiss.

"BECA!" Sophie screamed when she saw Beca.

Chloe groaned, and Beca whispered, "Later."

Beca gave Chloe a quick peck just as Sophie threw herself onto the bed and on Beca's back.

"You're home!" Sophie squealed, causing Chloe to laugh.

"Yep," Beca said and rolled off Chloe, taking Sophie with her.

Sophie was laughing as Beca 'squished' her. Sophie squirmed until she was lying on Beca's stomach with her head on Beca's chest.

"I missed you, mama," Sophie said, hugging Beca's neck.

"I missed you-" Beca stopped and looked over at a smiling Chloe. She then looked down at Sophie. "What did you call me?"

"Mama," Sophie said, looking up at Beca. "Is that okay?"

Beca had a tear in her eye and could only manage to whisper, "Yeah, it's okay."

Beca put her arms around Sophie and hugged her tightly.

"Come on, Soph," Chloe finally said, moving to get up. "You have to get ready for school."

"Can't I stay here with mama?" Sophie asked, staying in Beca's arms.

"I can't today, Soph," Beca said, letting go of Sophie. "I've got to go into the studio."

"Okay," Sophie said, pouting as she crawled off Beca.

"I'll make pancakes for breakfast since Beca's home," Chloe said and led Sophie out the door.

"Yay!" Sophie squealed.

Beca laid back and wiped at the tears in her eyes. "Mama," she muttered, shaking her head. "Wow."

_**~~ The Gweat Punkin Returns ~~**_

Halloween morning, Chloe woke with a sore throat and a small cough.

"Are you okay, Chlo?" Beca asked.

"I think I caught the cold that's going around the school," Chloe croaked out.

"You sound horrible," Beca said. "I'll call and let the principal know you can't come in today."

"I'll be fine once I get up and moving around," Chloe said.

"No," Beca told her. "If it was one of your students, you'd expect them to stay home. I'll get Sophie to school and ask Stacie or Aubrey to pick her up."

"I'm fine," Chloe insisted but lost some of her fire when she started coughing.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Sophie asked, standing in the doorway and looking at Chloe and Beca.

"Mommy's sick, sweetie," Beca said, walking over to Sophie. "I'll make breakfast and take you to school. Aunt Brey or Aunt Stacie will pick you up. Okay?"

"Okay," Sophie said. "Will mommy be going trick-or-treating with us?"

"I don't think so, baby," Chloe said, coughing again.

"Will the Gweat Punkin come visit you?" Sophie asked wide-eyed.

"I don't think so, Soph," Beca said with a laugh. "He only comes for sick children."

"That's too bad," Sophie said. "Don't worry, mommy; I'll share my candy with you."

"Thank you, Sophie," Chloe said.

"You get some rest," Beca told Chloe. She bent down and kissed Chloe's forehead. "I'll take care of Sophie. Do you want anything?"

"Some hot tea, please," Chloe said. "With honey and lemon."

"You got it," Beca said and ushered Sophie out of the room. "Come on, Soph. I have to make a few calls and make breakfast."

Beca made breakfast and called Chloe's principal and Stacie. Everything was taken care of for the day, and Beca breathed a sigh of relief. She walked Sophie upstairs to her room so she could get dressed for school. Beca then continued to her and Chloe's room.

Beca smiled when she saw Chloe sprawled across the bed, covers all askew, sleeping. She quietly placed the hot tea on the nightstand and gently shook Chloe.

"Babe, can you wake up for a minute, please?"

"Mmph," Chloe mumbled and squinted one eye open.

Beca told everything was set with school and Sophie. "And I brought up your hot tea. It's on the nightstand when you're ready."

"Thanks," Chloe said and snuggled back into bed.

"Text me if you need anything today," Beca told her. "And I mean anything. Okay?"

Chloe said something that got lost in the blankets Chloe had tugged up to her face. Whatever it was, Beca took as agreement. Beca stood from the bed and kissed Chloe's head before quietly leaving the room.

_**~~ The Gweat Punkin Returns ~~**_

"I thought Aunt Stacie was picking me up," Sophie said when she saw Beca waiting for her after school.

"She was," Beca said. "But, I was worried about your mommy and decided to leave work early so I could check on her."

"Oh, okay," Sophie said as Beca helped get her settled into her booster seat.

When Beca and Sophie got home, they found Amy sitting on the sofa with Chloe.

"Hey, Aunt Amy," Sophie said and ran over to her.

"Hey, short stack Jr.," Amy said, hugging Sophie.

"Are you going trick-or-treating with us?"

"No, I'm going to stay with your mommy," Amy said.

"Thanks for that, Amy," Beca said. "I was worried because Chloe hadn't been answering my calls or texts."

"I was resting," Chloe said. "And I am feeling better now."

"I'm glad," Beca said and leaned down to kiss Chloe. Chloe pulled back.

"No kissing," Chloe said. "I feel better, but that doesn't mean I can't get you sick."

"Okay," Beca said. "Soph, go do your homework, and I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Are we still going trick-or-treating?"

"Absolutely," Beca said with a big smile. "I can't wait."

Sophie hugged Chloe and went up to her room.

"Chlo, do you want me to fix you anything special?" Beca asked.

"I could go for some soup," Chloe said.

"Amy, would you like to help me get dinner ready?" Beca asked.

"Um, sure," Amy said.

Amy followed Beca into the kitchen. Beca went to the refrigerator and turned to look at Amy.

"Is everything all set?" Beca asked.

"Yes," Amy said. "Be back here by eight-thirty. That's when Bumper will be here."

"I can't thank you and Bumper enough for doing this," Beca said.

"We love you guys," Amy said. "We can't wait to celebrate with you."

Beca smiled and continued to make dinner. After dinner, Beca told Sophie to put on her costume so they could go trick-or-treating.

Amy went to help Sophie, and Beca sat on the sofa, cuddling Chloe.

"Could you get me some ice cream while you and Sophie are out?" Chloe asked, wiping her nose.

"Sure," Beca said. "Chunky Monkey?"

"Definitely," Chloe said.

Sophie was ready and she and Beca left.

_**~~ The Gweat Punkin Returns ~~**_

An hour later, there was another knock at the door. Amy got up to answer and turned to Chloe when she did.

"Um, Chloe, it's for you," Amy said.

"Who?" Chloe said and walked to the door. She let out a small gasp when she saw a giant pumpkin standing at the door. "Beca, what are you doing?"

"I am the Great Pumpkin," the pumpkin said. "I have come to give a treat to Chloe Beale because I heard she was sick."

"Beca, this is cute and all," Chloe said, stepping to look out the door. "But where's Sophie?"

"I'm right here, mommy," Sophie said as she and Beca were walking toward them.

Chloe's eyes widened and looked from Beca to the pumpkin and back again.

"What? How? Who? I, I-"

"Are you okay, Chloe?" Amy asked.

Chloe stood there in shock, confused about what was happening in front of her.

Sophie stood looking up at the Great Pumpkin. "Are you really the Gweat Punkin?"

"Yes, I am," the pumpkin said.

"Come on, let's get inside," Beca said.

Beca ushered Sophie and the Great Pumpkin inside and closed the door behind.

"Beca, what's going on?" Chloe asked.

"Well, since you were sick, I called the Great Pumpkin to give you a treat for Halloween," Beca said with a grin. "Well, actually, it's for you and Sophie. Sophie, could you go over there and stand next to mommy?"

"Okay," Sophie said and did as Beca instructed.

"May I?" Beca asked, reaching for the plastic pumpkin that the Great Pumpkin was holding.

The Great Pumpkin handed Beca the pumpkin, and Beca reached inside. She pulled out something and hid it in her hand as she walked over to Chloe and knelt in front of her. Chloe let out a gasp and put a hand to her mouth.

"Chloe," Beca said. "I have been in love with you for so long. I honestly never thought the day would come that you would love me, too. We've had an incredible journey these past three years, and I want that journey with you to continue for the rest of my life." Beca opened the box she had been hiding in her hand and held it up. Tears were running down Chloe's face as she looked down at the ring and then at Beca. "Chloe Anne Beale, will you marry me?"

"Oh, my God, yes!" Chloe squealed, pulling Beca up and into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said, tears on her cheeks. "Now, I have something for Sophie."

Beca turned and knelt in front of Sophie. She pulled another box out of the pumpkin and held it in front of her.

"Sophie," Beca said, opening the box and showing a silver pumpkin necklace. "I've known since you were born. I have loved you since the day your mother told me she was having a baby. I'm so happy to have you in my life, and I want to have you in my life forever."

Chloe smiled as the tears fell, watching Beca and Sophie.

"So, Sophie," Beca started again and stopped to clear her throat. "Will you do me the honor of allowing me to be your mama forever?"

Chloe and Amy are both sniffling and wiping their faces.

"If I say yes, it means you're really going to be my mama?" Sophie asked quietly.

"Yes, it does," Beca said.

"Then my answer is yes," Sophie said with a big smile, jumping into Beca's arms.

Beca stood still holding Sophie and pulling Chloe into a hug. "I love you two, so much."

"I love you, too, mama," Sophie said.

"I love you, too," Chloe said and kissed Sophie's cheek, before capturing Beca's lips in another kiss.

"Aw, you guys," the Great Pumpkin said, grabbing the three in a hug.

An hour later, Sophie was in bed, and Beca and Chloe were cuddled up on the couch while Chloe was eating her ice cream. She stared down at her new ring and smiled.

Amy and Bumper sat on the other sofa.

"Thanks again, Bumper," Beca said. "I was going to dress up as the Great Pumpkin again but didn't want to ruin the illusion for Sophie."

"No sweat, Beca," Bumper said. "I should be thanking you for allowing me to be a part of it. That being said," Bumper stood up and knelt in front of Amy.

Beca and Chloe's mouths opened in surprise.

"Bumper, what are you doing?"

"I'm asking you to marry me," Bumper replied, causing Amy to gasp as he pulled out a ring and held it out to her. "So, Amy, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Amy yelled and threw herself at Bumper.

"Oh, my God," Beca said. "I was not expecting that."

"I guess you started something," Chloe said and turned to kiss Beca.

Their kiss continued until they were brought out of it when Amy yelled, "Double wedding!"

* * *

**Full prompt from horsegurl03:** So I just re-read the _Gweat Punkin_ and thought about a one-shot a few years in the future where Beca uses the Gweat Punkin to propose.


End file.
